<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>slowly therefore surely by naboojakku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639642">slowly therefore surely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboojakku/pseuds/naboojakku'>naboojakku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>??? is that a thing, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Darkfic, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kylo does some subtly sketchy things hmm, Lake Ozark, Lake setting, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Man/Younger Woman, Paige makes a random appearance lol, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Kylo Ren, Praise Kink, Quiet Sex, Rey is 16, Summer Vacation, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unsafe Sex, age gap, coming 2021, courtesy of my nasty dream mind, dub con, established Poe/Kaydel, kayak sex heh, kylo is 34, semi-conscious somnophilia, tagged noncon but ehh, the Ozarks, will add more eventually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboojakku/pseuds/naboojakku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a quiet afternoon at the lakehouse. Rey wants to enjoy one of her last few days of summer vacation, and her dad's friend has just the idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>slowly therefore surely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>im feeling very strong ✨whimsical summer✨ vibes</strong>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the sandy shores of Lake Ozark, against a backdrop of thick forestry and a glimmering sheet of undisturbed freshwater, there perched an isolated lakehouse, expansive in size and modern in taste. A cedar and stone exterior accented by floor-to-ceiling plate-glass windows and white wooden beams captured both the essence of the landscape and the personal preferences of the homeowners. </p><p>Over the years, the lakehouse had become a staple of the tight-knit community, and everyone in town knew or recognized the family who lived there during the summer months.</p><p>The Damerons were a relatively small family, but an outsider wouldn’t know it at first glance. All season long people could be seen coming and going from the newly renovated twentieth-century lakehouse, laughing and swearing and cheering, dressed in bathing suits or cargo shorts or short, flimsy skirts. Friends of the Damerons always looked forward to the summer season, when they could drop out of their own lives for a week—maybe two—and settle down in the quiet, isolated coziness of the Ozarks. </p><p>Rey Dameron woke late on a blazing Tuesday morning in early August. The night before had seen its fair share of fireworks and roasted marshmallows, and even the occasional strumming of a guitar, followed by off-key but enthusiastic singing by those gathered. She’d been allowed a few sips of beer, an after-midnight curfew, and more s'mores than her stomach could comfortably hold. Sometime in the early hours before dawn she’d tripped her way upstairs and fallen to her bed already half-asleep, smelling like bonfire smoke and Hershey’s chocolate. </p><p>Now she stretched lazily, smiling at the memory of her parents’ drunken revelry, and made her way to the attached bathroom. That was yet another perk of many about their lakehouse—Rey lived on the third floor in the only bedroom. Nobody bothered her up here, even on the days when she slept until midafternoon. Good thing too—she developed a truly nasty attitude when woken abruptly. </p><p>The lake was usually quiet this late in the season, the air filled with insect chirps and the soft rustling of native bird wings—not traffic or the raised voices of upset neighbors like at their Chicago residence. There was a serenity and peace at the Ozarks that made it so Rey looked forward to next year’s trip almost as soon as they returned to the city. </p><p>Inside the lakehouse itself—well, that was a different story. There was <em>constant</em> commotion. Even now, as she wrinkled her nose at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, examining her teeth and adjusting her buns, Rey could hear laughter and the slam of kitchen cabinets as someone—likely her mother—prepared lunch. An old rock song drifted through the house, recognizable by frantic piano chords and the strumming of an electric guitar. </p><p>Throwing on a crop top and jean shorts, Rey tucked wayward strands of hair behind her ears and skipped down to the first floor, her hand trailing along the polished wooden bannister. She stopped on the threshold of the kitchen and hesitated a moment to take in the scene.</p><p>Dad was lounging in the doorway to the backyard, arms folded and smile lines etched in the corners of his mouth. He listened attentively to the story Paige Tico was animatedly telling, arms waving, mouth working a mile a minute, even though she suspected her dad had a million and one things to do. But he was a patient man, and when he caught sight of Rey in the opposite doorway, he winked. </p><p>She suppressed a smile. </p><p>Sure enough, Mom was bustling around the kitchen, frying pan in one hand, cooking spray in the other. She whirled from the counter to the stove to the table, fingers constantly adjusting or removing or double-checking. She was a fantastic cook, but everything she made needed to be absolutely <em>perfect</em>, which meant meals were usually an all-day event. </p><p>Mom’s friend Paige finished with her rambling story, and just in time—her twin boys ran in from outside, brushing past Dad, giggling and already half covered in dirt. </p><p>“Aunt Kaydel, can we go swimming?” they chorused, all big eyes and pouty lips. </p><p>Mom sighed, but she didn’t look particularly upset. “Aren’t you hungry? It’s almost lunchtime.”</p><p>B.B., the younger of the two, stamped his foot and whined, “<em>Please</em>? We can eat later!” </p><p>“Boys—“</p><p>But Mom cut Paige off with a slight shake of the head. “It’s fine. They’ll come back when they’re ready to eat.”</p><p>Paige growled playfully at her boys, who shrieked and avoided her outstretched fingers. “Go on, then! But don’t wander far. Stay within the ropes, you hear?” </p><p>They were already sprinting down to the dock, where a ladder extended deep into the warm lakewater, various pool floats ringing the shore, blown-up and ready for use. Rey thought she might go swimming later too. Or at least sit by the water. It was so peaceful, with the cicadas buzzing and the soft sigh of the wind through the trees, and she hadn’t gotten a great night’s sleep. Probably all the alcohol; she wasn’t a big drinker. With helicopter parents like hers, she could hardly get away with it. </p><p>“Morning,” she said, plopping down at the table. She brushed a few stray crumbs into a napkin. </p><p>“Oh, <em>there</em> she is,” Mom muttered, raising an eyebrow. “I thought we might need to call in the coast guard.” </p><p>“They’d have a ways to go since this is a <em>lake</em> and not the ocean,” Rey reminded her with a snort. </p><p>Kaydel shrugged. “Semantics.” </p><p>Paige smiled, all pearly white teeth and bright eyes, and bent over to hug Rey, who inhaled her fresh gardenia scent. Paige wasn’t technically her aunt, but she had known her mother so long that it was only natural to consider her part of the family. In fact, Kaydel had had a hand in raising the twins since Paige had only been sixteen when she birthed them. </p><p>A teen mom. The very idea was alien to Rey. She could barely take care of herself, let alone a baby—let alone <em>two</em> babies. </p><p>“Hungry?”</p><p>Rey nodded and made grabby hands at the full plate her mom offered. Fresh fruits and a cheesy omelette, plus a buttered breakfast roll and some fried grits. Her stomach bubbled eagerly.</p><p>As she wolfed down her breakfast—well, lunch, she supposed; it was past eleven—Rey listened to the adults around her as they chatted and made plans for the end of the week. Paige’s younger sister Rose was going to stop by over the weekend, and Rey was so impatient to see her that she’d caught herself typing out text messages to Rose every hour on the hour since they’d arrived.</p><p>Not that she was bored, because she definitely wasn’t, but Rose was in her mid-twenties and <em>very</em> cool. Aside from Paige’s boys, she was the closest to Rey in age, and Rey missed spending time with people her own age. Finn and Jannah were back home in Chicago, and Bazine was in Europe with her parents until early September. That left her totally and completely isolated from people her age for <em>three full months</em>. She was desperate for some excitement. </p><p>“Oh, by the way,” Dad said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. “My buddy should be here soon. He’s gonna help with the garage, and I promised him dinner and beer as payment.”</p><p>Rey straightened in her seat. “Who? Is it Kylo?”</p><p>“The one and only.” He winked again; it was no secret Rey adored her dad’s gruff friend. </p><p>“Lovely. I’ll have to double the recipe. The man’s got a bottomless stomach.” Kaydel smiled and rolled her eyes, but Rey could tell she was pleased by the prospect of another guest. <em>The more the merrier</em> was literally her life motto. </p><p>“I think I’ll go down to the lake for a few hours,” Rey said, scooping a piece of omelette into her mouth.  She wanted to get in some reading time before the night’s events began in earnest. </p><p>“If you do, make sure to check on the boys,” Paige said, raising her eyebrows expectantly.</p><p>Rey gave her a thumbs up. The twins were still young, only twelve, but surprisingly easy to manage. She didn’t mind babysitting them, especially since Paige and her husband paid well. She was saving up for the special collector’s edition of the <em>Lord of the Rings</em> series. </p><p>Outside, the sound of tires on their gravel drive briefly interrupted the conversation. </p><p>“That must be him,” Dad said with a grin, and stepped out to greet the new arrival.</p><p>Rey’s mind wandered as the adults continued to natter on. Maybe she would ride her bike to the used bookstore in town. They had hundreds of old paperbacks, and she usually managed to find something to read while she was on vacation. Plus, the storeowners, a couple in their sixties called the Chews, were very kind and often snuck her some baked goods. Rey never said no to free food.</p><p>She could probably take one of her dad’s kayaks out on the lake and read. Just drift around and relax in the sun, work on her tan, maybe nap. Rey brightened as she speared a piece of bacon. That sounded <em>wonderful</em>. Though she was so tired it might be difficult to make it through a single chapter. </p><p>“—and Kaydel’s just finished with lunch, if you want a little something before we start.” Dad’s voice preceded him into the kitchen. Behind him, a tall man in scuffed jeans and black work boots followed. </p><p>“Kylo!” Mom cried, lightly touching his upper arm. “Great to see you. It’s been too long. You want anything to eat?”</p><p>Kylo Ren, a longtime friend of her dad’s, was a beast of a man. Not hairy—except for his shaggy mane of black hair—but big and imposing. Literally the definition of intimidating. Biceps as thick around as her thighs. Shoulders that dwarfed even her father’s. Tattoos on his fingers and the backs of his hands. He had scars all over, and a long, badly-healed one on the right side of his face that slashed through his eye and the corner of his nose. His eyes were dark, hands as big as dinner plates, and his body was always set with tension like he either expected to hit or get hit. </p><p>The man, for all intents and purposes, screamed <strong>DANGER DO NOT TOUCH</strong>. It was a good thing Rey had only ever known him to be kind. Quiet—sometimes awkwardly so—but kind. Most people kept a safe distance from him—maybe it was the tattoos—which made it all the easier for her to get to know him better. She liked his low voice and dry sense of humor. For whatever reason, he’d always tolerated her presence. </p><p>Mom stepped away, already reaching for some random kitchen instrument near the stove, and fired about ten different questions at Kylo before he was fully through the door. He seemed overwhelmed. </p><p>Rey caught his eye and offered a shy smile, which he immediately returned. He chose the seat next to her and reached for a roll. She tried not to let on how pleased she was by his nearness. </p><p>“Actually, I think I will eat something, if you don’t mind.” Kylo spoke to her mother, but he was looking right at Rey. She shivered a little under the intensity of his gaze and resumed eating. Definitely intimidating. </p><p>“Not at all, not at all!” Kaydel fluttered around the kitchen like a panicked bird, quickly placing a clean ceramic plate and a pair of utensils in front of him. “Please, help yourself!”</p><p>Rey knew her mother’s tones well enough by now to tell when she was surprised but trying her best to hide it, and she couldn’t blame her. Kylo usually preferred to live alone, far away from others—it was a well-known secret among them that he detested people. According to Dad, Kylo had even taken a while to warm up to Mom, even though he’d known her for about a decade.  In the early stages of their marriage, Kylo had often refused to visit Dad at home unless Kaydel was busy elsewhere. </p><p>While Paige and her mother returned to their conversation, Rey surreptitiously peeked over at Kylo. He adjusted himself in the kitchen chair with a faint frown, and she withheld a sympathetic smile. He was far too big to sit comfortably in their doll-like furniture. They had Mom and her obsession with minimalist design to thank for that. </p><p>“Hey there, darlin’,” he said finally, sweeping a hand through his thick hair. </p><p>“Hi,” she whispered, blushing at the endearment. </p><p>“How’s school?” he asked, slathering a generous helping of butter on his roll. The knife looked comically tiny in his giant paw. </p><p>“Good,” she replied, shrugging. “Got mostly A’s and B’s last year, so my parents are happy.”</p><p>Kylo grunted approvingly. “You graduate yet?”</p><p>She stifled a laugh. “No, I’m only sixteen! I’ll be a sophomore next year. Thinking about AP Physics. Maybe Calc too, but that depends on the teacher.” </p><p>“Ah.” He picked up his fork and twirled it around but didn’t make a move for the eggs or stack of pancakes. “I’m helpin’ your dad with his garage today.”</p><p>This sudden change in topic wasn’t unexpected. Neither of them were particularly good at conversation, <em>especially</em> small talk. </p><p>“I know,” Rey said, shoving a chunk of pancake in her mouth. “Dad’s really excited.” He’d been enthusing about the construction of his own personal garage since last summer. The framework was already in place, and just as Mom had predicted, it was going to be twice as large as they’d agreed. Big surprise. </p><p>Kylo grunted again. They spent the next few minutes in a companionable silence. Rey polished off most of her eggs and stuck a strawberry with the tines of her fork. </p><p>“Are you staying long?” </p><p>He shook his head. “Nah. Just for today, unless somethin’ goes wrong.” His eyes flickered to her and away again.</p><p>Rey wished she knew what he was thinking. He wasn’t as old as her parents, but he had lived through some shit, as Dad liked to say. Hence the scars and scary tattoos. Hence the “no hugging” rule they all understood without outright acknowledging it. That was why her mom had only gently poked his arm when he arrived, even though she was an <em>enthusiastic</em> hugger. Kylo didn’t like to be touched. By anyone. </p><p>“Well,” Rey said finally, swiveling in her seat. She <em>had</em> slept late enough to miss breakfast; the rest of the day wouldn’t be wasted too. “I hope everything goes smoothly. You should stay for dinner, though. Mom’s making brisket.” </p><p>Kylo didn’t answer. Instead, he reached over and casually stabbed the last few pieces of omelette on her plate. He watched her as he chewed, and Rey felt something strange stir in her lower stomach. Whatever he was thinking, he was very intent. </p><p>“You’ll be around today?” he asked in a low voice, like it was just the two of them in the kitchen. She flushed at having his undivided attention. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m—uh—“ She fumbled as he lightly tapped her hand with his fork. He never touched other people, and everybody kept their hands to themselves around him too. Not that he was <em>physically</em> touching her, but for him to even act friendly like this was a cause for surprise. “I’ll be down by the lake. After, um, after I go to the bookstore. For...books,” she finished lamely. </p><p>He nodded and didn’t say anything else, although he finished everything on her plate. Rey stared at him for a long moment before she remembered it was rude to stare, and with a blush and a mumbled goodbye she fled the kitchen.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div>Hours later, Rey parked her yellow Huffy bike alongside the eastern gate of the lakehouse and hurried over to the dock. The bookstore had been unexpectedly crowded today, and she’d spent more time browsing and forcing her way through packs of people than she would’ve liked. Damn tourists.<p>It was still early afternoon, but Rey really wanted to spend some time on the lake before dinnertime and the inevitable arrival of more guests. Hopefully that included Rose, but probably more of her mom’s friends—Holdo and Leia and Satine. Boring suburbanites who talked too much and drank all their wine. </p><p>She was sitting on the dock, legs swinging, spine-cracked copy of <em>Forever Summer</em> by Nora Roberts open in her lap, when the sudden thump of heavy footsteps cut through her focus. She was just getting to the first big plot twist and hadn’t been paying attention to anything for a long time. </p><p>Startled by the interruption, she glanced up, squinting through the glare of the sun. A tall figure swam into focus. Kylo. </p><p>“Are you leaving?” Rey asked him, panicked. She groped for her phone before realizing it was still in the basket of her bike. <em>Shit, is it that late?</em> Reading always made her lose track of time. </p><p>Her gaze wandered to the part of the lake closest to the house, several hundred feet away, Paige’s twins were joyfully splashing around, although their mother was nowhere in sight. Neither, for that matter, was anybody else.</p><p>“No,” Kylo said shortly, hands in his pockets, “but I think it’s safe to say work’s on hold for the time being.”</p><p>“Where’s my dad?” Rey noticed then that their car was missing from the drive. Maybe he’d gone to get beer. She frowned. But if that was the case, why would Dad leave his friend behind? </p><p>“Your mother’s drivin’ him to the local hospital,” Kylo explained as he approached, sauntering toward her like he didn’t want to scare her off. “Nothin’ major, just a cut on his hand.”</p><p>Alarmed, Rey tossed her book to the side and scrambled to her feet. “<em>What?</em> Is he okay? Why didn’t anyone tell me? If they’re at the <em>hospital</em>, it’s gotta be bad!”</p><p>She made to move past him, worry churning in her gut, but his warm hands came down on her shoulders, instantly freezing her in place. The touch was gentle but totally unexpected. She couldn’t remember him ever voluntarily going out of his way to make contact with someone. </p><p>“I promise he’s okay,” Kylo said softly, pushing on her shoulders so they were face-to-face. “A few stitches. That’s it. He cut his palm pretty good with a handsaw.”</p><p>Rey gritted her teeth and stared at the driveway. Why hadn’t they told her they were leaving? Obviously she’d been too engrossed in her book to notice the commotion, but surely they must’ve seen her on the dock? Didn’t they care that she’d be worried? Her parents were so <em>frustrating</em> sometimes. </p><p>“Okay,” she said finally, relenting. If Kylo said her dad would be fine, then she believed him. They were best friends, or close enough. “I—okay.”</p><p>He nodded and rolled his lips like he wanted to say something more. But he only stared at her consideringly.</p><p>“That’s—I mean, he’ll be fine. No big deal.” It sounded too much like she was trying to convince herself—and yeah, that was <em>exactly</em> what she was doing. </p><p>“Mm.” </p><p>Kylo seemed to realize at the same time as she that he was still gripping her shoulders. Hesitantly, he released her and stepped back. His hands automatically returned to his pockets. </p><p>“Whatcha readin’?” he asked awkwardly, shifting in place. </p><p>Rey scooped up her book from the dock. “Oh, it’s—uh—Nora Roberts.” At his blank stare, she added weakly, “Romance.”</p><p>“Ah.” His jaw worked, and even though she kept her eyes on the cover of the book, she sensed his gaze on her like a magnet.</p><p>“Well,” she said finally, after nearly a minute had passed in silence, “I’m going to, uh, take a kayak out on the lake. For a little while. When my mom and dad come back from the hospital, can you—“</p><p>“Why don’t I come with you?” he blurted, then clenched his jaw, nostrils flaring like he was pissed. </p><p>Rey blinked, mouth falling open despite her promise never to make him uncomfortable. Book forgotten at her side, she stepped closer, moving slow. “What—you mean, in the kayak?”</p><p>He nodded and gripped the back of his neck, not meeting her eyes. “I figure I should stick around until your dad gets back, but...there’s not much to do here. I haven’t been out on the lake before, and I’ve heard it’s....” He trailed off, blinking quickly, then managed, “Peaceful.” </p><p>“The...uh, the kayaks are all one-seaters,” she said, worrying her bottom lip. He seemed awkward and nervous, and she felt bad denying him this one thing when the day had turned out so shitty. </p><p>Kylo hummed and turned to examine the kayaks where they were lined up on the shore. “Looks like it,” he said gruffly, then admitted, “It’ll be tight.” </p><p>“Well, I’m sure we can both fit,” she blurted, before she could really think it through. This was a terrible—if not downright <em>false</em>—statement. Even if two people could comfortably fit in a single kayak, Kylo was least likely to be one of them. </p><p>But he nodded thoughtfully and murmured, “Yeah. We’ll make it work.”</p><p>Kylo stepped down from the dock and grabbed hold of a kayak. Rey quickly scrambled after him, book clutched close to her chest. She reached out to help, unsure, but he easily dragged the kayak into the water with one hand like the effort cost him nothing at all. She stood on the shore and marveled at the tense set of his muscles and how they moved in his arms and beneath his shirt. </p><p>“You might want to leave the book behind,” he said, jerking his chin at her hands.</p><p>Rey smiled sheepishly and tossed the paperback on a nearby picnic table before joining him at the water’s edge. </p><p>“So…” Helplessly, she looked at him. She didn’t know where to go from here. He didn’t like to be touched, so how was this going to work? Should she just climb in or—? </p><p>Kylo gestured for her to go first. He held the kayak steady as she climbed inside and sat on the edge, balancing easily. Dad owned half a dozen kayaks, and they were all one-seaters because he enjoyed fishing on the lake by himself in the mornings. Mom wasn’t a big fan of lake water, and Rey never rose early enough to join him. But the kayaks were all sleek and brand new; models that might make professional fisherman weep with jealousy. They were naturally smaller than a canoe, but the one-seaters were still spacious enough for a cooler and enough leg room for someone of Kylo’s size to stretch out fully. </p><p>Well, in theory. </p><p>He shoved the kayak away from the shore and clambered in, his work boots soaking wet. Like giant flippers. She giggled a little as he adjusted himself in the seat, and he raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Somethin’ funny, little girl?”</p><p>Some of her earlier panic faded at the playful tone. He wouldn’t be so casual and carefree if her father was really hurt. They’d been friends since <em>high school</em>.</p><p>“No...” she said, suppressing a grin. “It’s just— Are you <em>sure</em> you can fit?” </p><p>He rolled his eyes and stretched out his legs until they lay flat on the bottom of the kayak. “What does it look like, darlin’?” His lips curved when she laughed, and he held out a hand. “Now come here before you fall overboard. You look two seconds away from somersaultin’ over the edge.”</p><p>A fair assessment. Rey was struggling to maintain her balance on the thin edge of the kayak, yes, but she was also being extra careful not to stomp on his legs or touch his exposed skin. It was a careful balancing act, but if he insisted... </p><p>With a quick glance towards the shore—the twins were still splashing around and apparently hadn’t noticed them—Rey slid to his side and then hesitated. Kylo patted his lap, and with a hard swallow she sat carefully between his legs. She shifted against him, and his thighs parted to allow her more room, knees bending to cage her in. </p><p>“Good?” he asked gruffly, hands balled into fists on his thighs.</p><p>“Uh-huh.” Thrilled by his closeness, Rey gazed out at the lake as Kylo used the paddle to drive them to deeper waters. </p><p>The sun was brilliant and unobstructed overhead; no clouds in sight. A soft breeze filled with the fragrance of wildflowers and pine wafted over them, and a pair of swallows swooped and circled overhead. There were only two other houses visible on the lake, but it was a Tuesday afternoon so they pretty much had it all to themselves. </p><p>Usually it took maybe fifteen minutes to get to a spot in the middle of the lake where they could just drift without worrying about crashing into the shore. Kylo made it there in half that time. She leaned against his chest—tentative and still all too aware of his resistance to touching—and let her eyes drift closed. Even though she wasn’t by herself, this was still really nice. </p><p>Kylo slipped the paddle back into its slot and placed his arms on either edge of the kayak. She felt his chest rise and fall beneath her with a deep, slow inhale. For a few minutes they sat in complete silence, content to watch the lake and listen to the wildlife. </p><p>“This is…” He trailed off, and Rey smiled at the low timbre of his voice. The lake really was a sight this time of year. All green and yellow leaves, soft breezes, and with the quiet lapping of the water against the sides of the kayak, it was damn near euphoric.</p><p>“Peaceful?”</p><p>He nodded, his chin skimming the top of her head. </p><p>“That’s what I’ve always thought, too,” she said softly, fingering the hem of her crop top. “Something about being on open water, I guess. Chicago’s so busy and, like fast-paced, it’s nice to get away for a little while.”</p><p>“Mm.” His fingers absently tapped the sides of the kayak. </p><p>“Have you done anything fun this summer?”</p><p>“Work, mostly.”</p><p>A man of few words. But she was okay with that. Kaydel chattered too much for all three of the Damerons. It was nice to be with someone who preferred the quiet. </p><p>A light touch skimmed her bare leg, just above her knee. Her mouth went dry. His fingers were thick and inked heavily with black script.</p><p>“What, um, do you do for work around here?” she stammered.  </p><p>“Construction.” Which she knew, of course. For the past three summers, Kylo had followed them from the city to the Ozarks to spend time on construction work. Dad said he preferred the outdoors and physical labor to that of a stuffy office at the edge of Lincoln Park. </p><p>“Oh,” she said, watching clouds slowly swirl above them as his hands flattened on her bare upper thighs. His palms were big and warm and oddly reassuring despite the ink. “Is it hard?”</p><p>“Sometimes,” he admitted, inhaling slowly, stirring strands of her hair. She was glad she’d showered last night after the bonfire. The strawberry-scented shampoo she used smelled <em>fantastic</em>. “But I like it.”</p><p>“Why?” Rey barely knew what she was asking. His hands drifted to the waistband of her shorts and fiddled with the top button.  She held her breath, wondering why he was suddenly so interested in touching her. </p><p>“The physical labor,” he said, unsnapping her shorts. His fingers drifted to the edge of her pink panties. “It distracts me. Keeps my mind occupied and away from...other things.”</p><p>“Oh,” she repeated, shifting between his legs. Her eyes were heavy with sleep. The sun beat down on the lake, filled the kayak, and with Kylo’s hard body against hers she felt more relaxed than she had in weeks, despite living in paradise. Her sleep schedule had been fucked ever since Dad had bought her a Nintendo Switch right before they left Chicago. </p><p>Kylo’s hands suddenly slid from her shorts up to her exposed stomach. She worried that the crop top was giving him the wrong idea, but then he started trailing featherlight fingers across her bare skin.  She laughed nervously, flushing at the contact. </p><p>“That tickles,” she said softly, grabbing his wrists.  He didn’t pull away. </p><p>“I hoped it would,” he murmured, thumbs swiping the undersides of her breasts. She hadn’t worn a bra since school let out; at this point her breasts were pretty much a no-go. Which was a disappointment she couldn’t put into words, but Mom wouldn’t even entertain the idea of a boob job. </p><p>When he realized there was no obstruction in place, Kylo cupped her breasts and let out a huge sigh. His hands squeezed gently, and Rey let her head fall back against his chest, arching into his touch. He might be warm enough to rival the sun, but not in a way that would damage or burn—in a way that simmered in her very veins like water at a low boil. She couldn’t get over that he was touching her and that he seemed...<em>happy</em> about it. </p><p>“You like this, darlin’?”</p><p>Rey nodded and didn’t speak. It was a little strange, but not in a bad way. This was just...unfamiliar. Something different. </p><p>Carefully, rearranging her limbs like they were made of precious glass, Kylo slipped her shorts over her hips and down her legs. She kicked them to the foot of the kayak, and a second later did the same to her panties. The hard seat of the kayak dug into her bottom, stinging with heat, and she shifted restlessly. </p><p>Kylo’s hands drifted over her legs, rubbing and stroking. His fingers wrapped around her upper thighs and dug into her skin. She spread her legs instinctively when his thumb brushed her outer folds. </p><p>His breath caught. “Rey, are you...wet for me, darlin’?”</p><p>She whined in the back of her throat, feeling achy and frustrated. Despite the advantages of a particularly insistent boy from school, Rey had never had sex before. She understood the basics, but not much more than that. Hell, even kissing seemed out of reach. That asshole Mitaka had told her that boys didn’t like tomboys. Maybe that was why they avoided her like the plague. </p><p>Kylo probed her folds again, inserting the very tip of a thick finger. Her arousal was slick and plentiful, and it coated her inner thighs, which would’ve been embarrassing if she wasn’t already so turned-on at the idea of what might happen next. An ache burned in her chest and between her legs; she didn’t know what to do or say, but she knew she wanted him to touch her. </p><p>“You’re soaked,” he breathed, brushing a finger along her slit. He sounded awed. “Oh, <em>honey</em>.” </p><p>“Kylo—“ she murmured, shifting between his legs again. The kayak was burning her skin. </p><p>In one smooth motion he lifted her by the hips and swiveled her around so they were chest to chest. She gasped but didn’t struggle as he rearranged her legs to either side of his lap and ran his hands up and down her thighs like he was checking she was really there. There was an excited glint in his eyes she’d never seen before. Usually he was quiet and reserved, but now his expression belied a longing so intense she nearly turned her face away; it was such a private emotion, and she felt guilty for witnessing it.</p><p>But then his hands encircled her waist and tightened like steel restraints. </p><p>“You’re beautiful,” he whispered reverently, eyes lingering on the perky tips of her nipples visible through her top. “Every inch. Beautiful.”</p><p>Rey flushed with pleasure and slowly reached for his face. He didn’t flinch or even appear hesitant. In fact, he leaned forward impatiently so her hand could rest against his cheek, and with a low groan he kissed her hard on the mouth. </p><p>She sucked in air through her nose and kissed him back enthusiastically. Soft, needy noises escaped her throat, but she was too enamored by him to be embarrassed. The way he touched her, the way he <em>looked</em> at her—she wanted more. </p><p>His tongue swirled through her mouth, leaving behind the taste of coffee and cigarettes. She twined her arms around his neck, pressing herself as close to him as she could, moaning into his mouth because he felt so good. Like a warm hug. Her thighs clenched around his hips, and he groaned deep in his throat. </p><p>“Fuck,” he gasped, breaking the kiss, “I knew I needed you. I <em>knew</em> it.” </p><p>Rey hazily assumed he meant <em>this</em>—he needed to touch and hold another person again. She wasn’t sure what had made him this way—so reluctant to engage in physical affection—but it must’ve been truly terrible. Some of his scars were <em>deep</em>; she imagined whatever he’d been cut with had sliced all the way to the bone. Her heart ached for him. </p><p>Kylo hastily unbuttoned his own jeans and lifted his hips so he could yank them down to his knees. His skin was pale but taut, thighs thick and ridged with muscle. Rey squirmed impatiently while he freed his hard-on from the confines of his tight black briefs. She stared at his penis, marveling at its size and swollen head, already dripping with a thick, off-white substance. </p><p>Wordlessly, Kylo lifted her by the waist and probed her entrance with his tip. She murmured half-hearted protests as he sank into her inch by inch, her eyes fluttering. He was very patient as he stretched the tight walls of her cunt to accommodate his girth, kissing her mouth and neck repeatedly, whispering quiet encouragement as she took him fully. </p><p>“You’re bein’ such a good girl, Rey,” he said roughly, kissing the underside of her jaw. “So good for me.” </p><p>Finally, after what must’ve been several long minutes, Kylo seated himself all the way to the base of his cock. She swallowed heavily and watched the expressions shift across his features—awe, excitement, and an unwavering determination. He spread his thighs a little, pushing his cock even deeper, and she whimpered at the intense feeling, clutching wildly at his shirt for balance. </p><p>“Oh, honey,” he soothed, gently massaging her hips. “You’re doin’ so well. Good girl.” He kissed her on the mouth again, and Rey relaxed into him. “Good, sweet girl.” </p><p>“You’re big,” she whispered, sliding her arms around his chest, balling the back of his shirt into tight fists. It was easier to take him this way, pressed so close there wasn’t any space between their bodies to shift around. </p><p>“You think so?” Kylo sounded excited. He kissed the top of her head. “Thank you, darlin’. Not too big for you though.”</p><p>She murmured agreement and leaned her head on his shoulder, content and sun-drowsy. Kylo slowly began to move, thrusting in short, gentle strokes that made her entire body go taut. Air hissed through his teeth as the kayak rocked side to side, and she squeezed her eyes shut against the initial pain. </p><p>“Got such a tiny pussy,” he panted, breathless and rough, like he was speaking through mixed gravel. “So wet and warm and...and <em>mine</em>.”</p><p>Her body tingled every time he penetrated her, and she nuzzled his chest as his hands continued to exert more and more pressure against her back like he was trying to mold them together. She wasn’t going anywhere. Not when she was the only person he actually wanted to touch. His heart pounded beneath her ear, and she closed her eyes, listening. <em>That’s for me,</em> she told herself.</p><p>
Water lapped around the kayak as Kylo’s pace turned frenzied. He pounded into her with such force she bounced in his lap, the top of her head pressing hard to the underside of his chin. With a moaned curse, he used one hand to grip the back of her neck while the other dug into her waist, holding her in place as he fucked her. 
</p><p>
“Feels so good,” he slurred, his balls slapping wetly against her bottom. Then, mumbling into her neck, he repeated, “So damn good.”

</p><p>
Rey clenched around him, walls tightening on his cock as her first orgasm suddenly crested. She gasped and cried out as it tore through her, spine arching. Kylo tightened his grip on her neck and bent his head to bite her throat. A strangled moan escaped, which only spurred him on. His pace grew sloppy, hips jerking and twitching as he pounded her cunt. The kayak rocked alarmingly, lakewater sloshing over the sides. 
</p><p>
“Can I cum in you?” he panted, sucking and biting on her neck. He was nearly <em>begging</em>. “Darlin’, can I—<em>fuck</em>, I need to—“
</p><p>
She mumbled a quiet <em>yes</em>, and good thing, too because the very next second he was spilling into her, snarling his release as cum burst from his tip. She clenched again, automatically milking up his cum, mewling into his chest. Her toes curled as her nerve endings lit up, pouring fire into her veins. Senseless, Kylo continued to ground himself into her cunt long after the flow of cum ebbed.
</p><p>
Sighing, Rey let herself go limp. He continued to rock for another minute, cum dribbling down his shaft as he filled her to overflowing. Her arms loosened their hold and slid to his lower back where they dipped beneath the waistband of his jeans. She pressed her palms to his warm skin, and he shuddered beneath her—he probably hadn’t been touched like this in so long. Poor man. 
</p><p>
“Holy <em>shit</em>,” he gasped, slumping in his seat. “Rey, honey…”
</p><p>
But he trailed off and set to kissing her throat and rubbing her sides in a gentle, soothing manner that soon sent her spiraling into a doze. Cicadas buzzed and birds called as they drifted, the kayak lazily spinning in place beneath the cloudless sky. 
</p><p>
Kylo gently squeezed the sides of her throat with a calloused hand and whispered, “Did you like that?”
</p><p>
“Mm-hm,” she murmured drowsily. 
</p><p>
He swallowed and cupped the back of her head. “How ‘bout this? Change of plans. I’m gonna ask your parents if I can stay a week or two, okay? Spend the rest of the summer here.” He inhaled slowly. “Give me a few days to sort out my schedule, alright, darlin’?”
</p><p>Rey hummed but didn’t move. The combined sound of the water and his low voice were like balms to all her aches and pains, including the fresh one between her legs. Everything was soft and peaceful and quiet now.</p><p>
“Would you like that?” he murmured, dipping down so his lips brushed her ear. “Honey, do you want me to stay with you? Here at the lake? Tell me yes.”
</p><p>
“Stay,” she whispered, clutching weakly at his shirt. She liked spending time with him, and obviously he didn’t have an issue touching her like he did with most people. They were good for each other. 
</p><p>
Kylo moaned—it was almost a whimper—and shifted his hips. His cock was still buried all the way inside her, and with each gentle sway of the boat she could feel him pulsing with heat. 
</p><p>
“I’ll stay, honey,” he promised, stroking her cheek with a calloused finger. “Yeah, I—fuck. Okay. As long as you want. I’ll stay.”
</p><p>
Pleased, Rey smiled and sleepily tucked her head under his chin. They didn’t speak for the rest of the afternoon, but while she dozed she had a sense of Kylo’s fingers tangled in her hair and cupping her hips, moving over her body like he couldn’t decide where to touch. She sensed him mumbling praise and promises into her neck, his lips and tongue tracing secret notes on her skin. She even sensed the slow glide of his cock and the tense, full-body shudder as he came inside her a second time. 
</p><p>
But she closed her eyes and allowed herself to doze off in his arms—arms that were warm and strong, arms that would hug her tight. 
</p><p>
Kylo kissed the top of her head again and again, murmuring, “Sweet girl. My sweet girl.” A gentle sigh escaped. She loved summers at the lakehouse.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>i love when Rey has big bad Kylo wrapped around her lil finger 🥺💕</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><a href="https://www.huffybikes.com/products/nel-lusso-womens-cruiser-bike-yellow-26-inch-56598/">Rey's bike</a> because it's so cute and i rly want one</strong>
</p><p>  <strong>OTHER WORKS</strong></p><p>  <span class="u">Fluff</span></p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328586">Saving What We Love</a> (complete)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771213">#dirtytextchallenge</a> (oneshot)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307039">The Artist's Garden At Giverny (1900)</a> (oneshot)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701381">Steal My Heart (There Are No Returns)</a> (oneshot)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673103">Only By Night</a> (oneshot)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415190">Love Only Matters When We Bleed For It</a> (complete)</p><p>  <span class="u">Darkfics</span></p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361551">if you can't live without me, why aren't you dead yet?</a> (WIP)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117876">drenched</a> (WIP)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814914">I've Got A Dark Alley &amp; A Bad Idea (That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth)</a> (oneshot)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609829">never bet the devil your head</a> (complete)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962308">Chasm</a> (complete)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810736">In Our Darkest Hour</a> (complete)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724003">Stifle</a> (oneshot)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568556">Aggressive Expansion</a> (complete)</p><p> </p><p>~~say hi! (or come yell at me)~~<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/naboojakku">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://www.instagram.com/naboojakku/?hl=en">Instagram</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>